Male
=Angus Mackenzie= Angus Mackenzie was a drug dealer while he was living at Florida. Wet Mackenzie move because he don't have the money to paid his drug dealer Michel Bolt. Mackenzie live in Raccon City for three years and he become a citizen. Later soon he married with Flora Mackenzie at 1992 and they never have kids. During the building was under control with some suspects killers the Umbrella Sercurity Service Commando Team came and they take everyone alive. During the T-Virus outbreak he escaped his office building, which was besieged by zombies, and hid in a church. He was armed with a large .44 revolver which he found on a dead drug dealer. The church's minister, the only other man there, allowed him to stay but reminded him often that it was his church. Angus paid no attention to that and referred to the church as his hiding place. He did not talk to the minister often because the minister was often in a back room. Angus did not know that he was actually giving dead bodies to his zombified sister. When Jill Valentine, Peyton Wells, and Terri Morales sought refuge there, he was initally jumpy and would not allow them, but they calmed him down and he helped them secure the building's doors. When they discovered that there were several lickers hiding in the church, he was separated from the rest of the group and was killed by one of the lickers. =Alonzo Harris= =Simon Barr= Simon Barr was a teacher in Germany and Raccon City and also he was a Umbrella Coporation researcher. For a time, he worked as a teacher to pass along his skills, but vowed that none of his students could possibly get a higher grade than a "B." However, one student, a young Lisa Addison, worked herself to the brink of a breakdown to prove him wrong, and even though he told her that the only thing she would ever be was a corporate drone who was better than most, he was forced to give her an "A." Some time later, he was hired by the Umbrella Corporation to build AIs for their facilities, and he was intimately involved in the creation of the Red and White Queens. later soon, he was kill during the Raccon City Outbreak. =Derek Witmot= Derek Wilmot works as a camera man for two years. After some terrorist came and kill veryone want who was in the building, he manaher to scape out of the building in time, he found Marla and her. Both of them scape and they hide and a warehouse where noone can find them. The Terrorist came and shot Derek's hand, Derek was send in the hospital. The end of the story, Derek married with Marla and they have the first childborn on the year 1995. Derek was outside waiting for his wife Marla to came out of the building alive with two of her children and the end Marla came out of the building alive. In 1998 derek was bitten by a friend of him and he manager to scape of the bar alive, but he was infected and three hours later, he kill his children with bites and he was kill by the atomic bomb. Arben Bajraktaraj Arben Bajraktaraj as a terrorist before, but he was arrested. after his years in the prison past, he move to Raccon City for he can start a better life, but he decide to be a terrorist again. He was the one who shot Alfonso's leg. After Chief shot Arben. Aben manager to scape of the police. He meet a friend name Derek Wilmot. After he invite his friend Derek to celebrate Arben's new job. Arben was bitten by a man and after he got in the bar, he bite Derek's hand, and he was kill by a police. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters